Not an Edo Tensei
by Rappy Yo Yo
Summary: *AU* They only thing they strived for was to survive. None of them remembered there past. But they do know that they need to find a way out of this hell hole. But, when old friends make an appearance, it makes it hard to focus on the mission at hand. *Zombie!Fic*
1. Chapter 1

**Not an Edo Tensei**

Summery: *AU* They only thing they strived for was to survive. None of them remembered there past. But they do know that they need to find a way out of this hell hole. But, when old friends make an appearance, it makes it hard to focus on the mission at hand.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I recommend listening to the song, "The Catalyst" while reading to get that image into your head. It's a good song. It's by Linkin Park. Also, were good headphones!**

Prolog

_Not everyone can be heroes. Not everyone can be saved. Sometimes you have to let go._

_To let go of one, you save many. Sacrifices are made to save others._

_Enjoy_

My heart is pounding as my feet tap against the floor, my legs feel like noodles and about to break from the pressure. I can't have my feet failing me now. Hearty groans were heard from behind me.

I made a sharp turn, finding an elevator. I pushed the button, prying the doors to open. Once they opened, I pushed the 15th floor button rapidly as the doors slowly closed, flesh eating creatures showed there bloody teeth, probably thinking I'm there next meal.

Not today. One of them forced the doors to open, in reflect, I kicked them off and press the button for the doors to close.

The elevator finally 'dinged' as I stepped out, I saw a certain red-head in need. "Danna!" I yelled, grabbing the nearest object, which just so happen to be a hat-rack.

"Brat," He grumbled, clearly out of breath from trying not to get bit by those things. I swung the hat-rack at the two and there heads flew off with a pop. The sight was disgusting. I wanted to puke, but I had to see if my Danna was okay.

"Deidara," He breathed. I saw him fall to his knees, I ran to his side. "Sasori, my man, are you okay? Yeah." I asked, I was clearly worried. He was breathing rather hardly.

"We need to leave. There…are so many…and…they need our help." He said, getting up. I shook my head, was he crazy? There are more of those things outside…

I saw him grit his teeth in pain, holding his right arm. "I need you to leave, brat." He said to me, his eyes flashed sadness but serious at the same time. I looked at where he was holding his hands, and slowly removed it from his arm…

He was bit. He's infected. My bestfriend; a brother to me. Infected.

"I…" I was lost for words. We could've survived this together. "I would like it if…" He paused and coughed up some blood. "You…put me out of my misery, one bullet for luck," He took out a pistol and put it into my now shaking hand.

Tears freely flowed out my eyes, could I do his dying wish?

"I hate to…be kept waiting, brat." Sasori said, a small smile tugged the corner of his lips. I dropped the gun, pushing Sasori onto the floor. "Sasori…my man…I can't…" I choked, "Just know that…I thought of you as a brother." I gave him one more sad look before running off.

I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Even if he wanted me to. I just couldn't. It wasn't my nature to do something of the sorts.

He should be one of those things by now, I should put some pep in my step. I'm taking the hat-rack with me. Good weapon, surprisingly.

Then, I found someone I hated…but was glad to see. "Uchiha!" I yelled, walking up to the oh so great Uchiha, Itachi. He looked at me before grabbing my arm and patting me down.

"Eh? What are you doing, hmm?" I asked, it was kinda irritating that he was inspecting my body. "Inspecting you. You could've been bit for all I know and didn't tell me." He replied, adjusting the tie around his neck.

I'm surprised he didn't have a scratch on him, his shirt neatly tucked into his pants. But me…I had ditched my tie long ago, my shirt buttons some open, and my pants a wrinkled mess.

"If you were wondering why I'm so neat and clean, it's because Kisame handled the undead creatures for me." Itachi said in his monotone voice. I sighed in relief, Kisame's safe too. I'm pretty cool with the dude.

"Where is Kisame, yeah?" I asked, I didn't see him around…

"Bathroom he should be back by now…" Itachi's sentence was cut short when Kisame ran into the room, closing the door shut, locking it. Kisame turned to me and flashed me a shark-toothed grin.

"Deidara! What's up?" He asked me. I shrugged, "The usual. Being attacked by the infected and such, un." I laughed slightly at my answer. "I feel you, man." Kisame huffed, throwing some big sword over his shoulder.

"Where did you get the sword, yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kisame grinned again and nudged Itachi, "This guy has a fetish for swords. I found it in his office."

Itachi sighed deeply, "No, I do not. The reason I had that was because my old bodyguard let it behind, you just happen to find that thing." He stated.

Kisame gasped. "He hates being called 'thing'. His name is Samehada." I smiled at Kisame's antics then frowned again, remembering what's going on.

"Do you know if anyone else is alive?" I asked, I wanted as much people alive as possible. "Hm…I saw many people heading towards the beach. Probably to reach the lighthouse, were it's safe. No infected can get through those steal doors and high rooms." Itachi explained.

"We have to catch up to them," I said, looking out the window, it was noon. "That's probably a good idea, Deidara." Itachi nodded. "We need to go to that place, to get a car…right?" Kisame asked, pointing to a near by Car Shop.

"Yes." Both me and Itachi nodded.

"We head out tomorrow." Itachi asked, then I saw his face scrunch up in confusment, "Where's Sasori?"

I felt tears burning my eyes, "Infected." My voice cracked, and he didn't question it any further, which I was glad.

* * *

_This is where it all began._

_This is when I thought it was the last time I saw him._

_This is what I believed._

_That all changed when I saw his face again._

* * *

**End of Prolog.**

**That little poem there was a preview of the next chapter.**

**Also: if you were wondering how the setting looked…play the FIRST Dead Island. It looks like that hotel you have to go to for one of your quest. If not, look it up on Google Images. **

**Another thing: I'm a zombie-killing expert. Max Brooks ain't got nothing on me! So, don't doubt my methods!**

**Review, please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

_When you set a goal, and you reach that goal, it's_

_Not always what you_

_Want it to be._

_Enjoy._

My hat rack is all dent up and rusted now. Covered with blood. Me, Itachi, and Kisame are on our way to the car shop that was across the street. I tried to hold my breath, let me tell you, rotting bodies everywhere isn't very a pleasant smell.

Things were quiet between the three of us, sooner or later Kisame would make a zombie killing joke…which was very corny. The silence ended when we heard a loud…

"DIE YOU F***ERS!"

I knew that voice anywhere. Hidan. He was loud and never seemed to get his work done. How he still got a job amazed me to no end. I guess his best friend, Kakuzu, keeps him place.

"Did you hear that, un?"I asked, my eyes narrowing slightly. "Yes. I heard it too. That must be Hidan." Itachi whispered next to me. "Should we help them out?" Kisame piped in.

"Yes." Itachi responded. Without waiting for a answer, he bolted in the direction he heard the loud cry. Kisame and I followed in suit, stopping when we saw Hidan sprawled out on the floor, mouth slightly hanging open.

"Uh…is he dead?" Kisame asked. "I…don't know. Go poke him, yeah." I said pushing Kisame forward. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," A dark husky voice said behind us.

"Kakuzu?" Itach raised an eyebrow, then moved forward, checking him out for any bites. Kakuzu seemed use to it, as he didn't show any emotion. "So…is Hidan dead or what?" Kisame asked, motioning to Hidan.

"No, he's praying to his fake god," Kakuzu responded with a slight shrug. Hidan's eyes snapped open.

"Hey, you Miser! Jashin-sama is real! You f***ing heathens!" Hidan cursed, getting up, while welding a scythe. Okay, so lettme get this strait. Kisame has a huge sword, Samahada, and Hidan haves a Scythe…how did the guards for the building let them in with that kind of stuff?!

"I've seen Tobi and Zetsu…there in need of help. Care to join us to help them?" Kakuzu asked us. Itachi nodded. Seems like he's leader now.

Kakuzu lead us to a door, full of groaning and moaning. And some gagging noises and the room stink so badly I thought I was going to pass out.

I really didn't want to save the two. Zetsu is a freak and Tobi is so annoying…everytime I see him I want to punch him in the nose or something…him and his stupid bright orange mask. Makes me sick.

Tobi was on top of his desk, throwing sharpened pencils at the undead. Zetsu, on the other hand was throwing anything he could get his eyes on. Kakuzu sighed next to me, taking out a pistol.

"You know…throwing pencils at zombies aren't going to kill them," He pointed out. But I got to say, it is slowing them down…

Tobi seemed to ignored him as he started to scream, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! DON'T HURT TOBI!" He wailed. My eye twitched…him and his stupid catch phrase.

After Kakuzu blown some heads off…with pleasure…he turned around, "There. Now let's go." He grumbled. I saw Zetsu try to help Tobi off the desk, but he kept swaying his arms everywhere.

"I want my Senpai to help me," He whined, reaching his arms my way. "No, un." I snapped, my eyes glaring at him. Itachi nudged my rib, hard. "Help him." He ordered. I had no choice, so I walked to the idiot and helped him off the desk.

"Arigato, senpai!" The orange-masked idiot death-hugged me and I had no choice but to push him off. I turned on my heels, and started to walk the way Kakuzu just went.

"Senpai, wait for Tobi!" I cringed at the high annoying voice. I tried to ignore him, but he was following me like a lost puppy.

I was kinda feeling left out…for weapons I mean. Kisame got a huge sword from god knows were, Hidan haves some three-bladed scythe, everyone BUT me haves a pistol. I mean, even that idiot got a pistol. And I'm here…with a freaking hat rack.

"Were almost there," Itachi announced. His arm outstretched, telling us to stop. "I can hear them, we must act fast," He added. He then pointed to me, "Still have that clay for defense?" I blushed slightly.

"You…know about that, un?" I asked nervously. "Uchiha's know all," Kisame said, I guess trying to be spooky. I sighed as I removed my gloves. Under my gloves, I had a secret I really didn't want the whole world to know about.

I removed them fully. Mouths open wide open, tongues sticking out. "What the-" Kakuzu slapped his hand over Hidan's mouth, preventing his outburst. I ignored him, sticking my hand in my pocket, pulling my hand back, m mouth-hands were chewing away.

"What do you want me to blow up?" I asked seriously. "Not that much of a big explosion, just a small one to get rid of the zombies," Itachi explained. I nodded, "'Do I do it now, hmm?" I asked him.

"Yes, we will be back up," Itachi said as he held his gun up. I tried to hide my grin…but it forced it's away unto my lips. I ran around the corner, Throwing clay in different directions. I saw one zombie running towards me, but it's head was blown off by Itachi, who nodded at me to go on.

"ART IS A BANG, UN!" I couldn't help myself…the bodies were nasty and disgusting, but my art fixed that. I found my self staring at it for a while before shaking my head.

I looked back at the others, "I killed them, un!" Wow…never thought I'd say that…

"Your one crazy-" Once again, Kakuzu interrupted Hidan's sentence by slapping his hand over his mouth. "Your swearing hurts my head…shut up." He said, he sounded very…annoyed. "You don't tell me what to do, Miser!" Hidan yelled. "Shh!" Everyone but Tobi shushed Hidan.

Itachi walked over to the door, pulling on it. "It's locked," He muttered. "Let me handle this, Uchiha." Kisame said coolly. Kisame hummed before swinging Samehada at the window. "Idiot!" Itachi scolded.

"Noise attracts zombies," Kakuzu stated the obvious. "Then get in before they eat you," Kisame shrugged.

"Eh, that would be a good idea, hmm." I mumbled, going inside. Blood splatters graced the walls, but over than that it was pretty clean. I walked through the hallways as creepy elevator music blasted through the speakers, that hung on the walls.

"Is there anyone even in here, hmm?" I asked myself.

"We're searching for someone," Itachi pointed out behind me. I jump a bit in surprise, "Er…who might I ask?" He sighed as if I was dumb, he moved far down the hallway, were a all-white door.

He took a key out of his pocket, putting it in the key-hole, turning it until it clicked. He opened it slightly.

"Everyone," He whispered seriously at us, "Stay quiet, follow my lead, don't attack anything or anyone. The traps will handle any potential threat, such as the infected attacking us," He finished.

"Yes sir…" Everyone muttered.

He practically tiptoed into the now dark door. I followed him, I looked around to see on the walls, it looked like red clouds, with red paint dripping off of it.

"What's…that, Itachi?" Kisame asked, walking up next to the Uchiha. "It's not my place to tell you," Itachi snapped. "Fine," Kisame huffed.

Itachi stopped, another door blocked the way. This time, he just opened it and two dark shadowy figures blocked the way. "Itachi…I see you have company with you," I shivered at the chilling voice.

"Why are they here?" A more feminine soft voice boomed. "My co-workers. There really close to me. I was wondering, if we can all find a safe place…as one. As the Akatsuki."

"The hell is Akatsuki?!" Hidan blurted out, can't lame him. I was thinking the same thing.

"Hm…I guess. Do they have any special skills?" The voice asked. "Yes. I will explain them later. Right now, we need a car to get out of here." Itachi's voice sounded like he was dead worried. I loved it…

"Right," The figer and it's female partner, stepped out the shadows. "I am Pein. This," He motioned to the HOT blue-haired woman next to him, "Is Konan. Touch her and I'll have your head."

I flinched, well, there goes my chances of getting with that. The guy was pretty tall, he's a ginger, his eyes were…unique. They were gray with rings repeatedly circling around his pupil. And man…did this dude have a lot going on with his face…

The ginger now known as Pein, reached for his back pocket, holding a shot gun. The hotty, Konan, pulled out an AK-47. Hidan chuckled. "Oh, pretty little thing, you shouldn't be holding such a weapon. You can hurt your self…honey." He smirked.

Pein growled, holding up his shot gun, "This is not only for killing zombies." His voice was serious, and his glare was deadly.

The glare enough was scary, and it looked as if Hidan just pissed his pants. Konan, she just smiled softly, knowing Pein had it under control.

"Everyone's here," Itachi mutterered.

Everyone BUT Sasori, I thought bitterly.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun making this chapter! The story is not that popular YET. C'mon...**

**REVEIW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! School is killing me and with the bastard teachers I have...my imagination is turning into ways to push them off a building. But zombies always cheer me up...you flesh eating lovable undead people you!**

**Enjoy this chapter. How about a change in POV?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Nothing stands in your way..._

_that's what being immune means._

_It means being invincible._

_Even towards the most powerful creatures._

_That meaning...you can stand up to anything._

* * *

***Sasori's POV***

I held my bleeding arm, staring at where Deidara just ran. Then I looked down at my pistol that he threw on the ground. I grunted lowly, "Stupid brat." He couldn't have just killed me? I mean, it was better than walking around craving human flesh.

It was a matter of time before I become a zombie. It's weird, it's been a while and I haven't turned.

Does that mean...

"Shit." I just might be immune to this virus! Now I gotta find my brat!

"Deidara!" I screamed, leaning my weight onto a near by wall. I took off my tie, then I wrapped it around my bloody wound. "Deidara!" I yelled once more, limping through the empty hallways.

* * *

***Deidara's POV***

We were now looking for a car and I couldn't be more excited! I was totally pumped because I just used my art to blow up shit! And without getting arrested!

"Ooo! What about this baby?" Hidan cooed, rubbing the hood of a "RAM" truck. "Seems...suitable." Pein said and nodded. The Uchiha also agreed.

"Now let's go before we run into more distractions." Kakuzu pointed out, his Christmas-like eyes showing boredom. "Before we go...we need to go to Uzumaki Styles..." The Uchiha said, his voice shaking slightly. "Why?" The wonderful Konan asked concerned, noticing the shake in his voice.

"My brother is there and so is his friends. I shall not leave them in there." I knew when it had to come to Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, everything was on hold, so even if Leader-Pein said no, Itachi would go on by himself.

"I suppose. But only because we need your smarts." Pein nodded. Kisame frowned deeply, "What if he's a zombie?"

Itachi's shoulders stood up strait, "Sasuke is strong, he will be okay." I was proud to see the great Uchiha so...scared. But something deep inside of me knew that was wrong and I shouldn't feel this way.

"Uzumaki Styles is just down the street, let's go." Pein said jumping in the front. "Hidan you drive," He added. I felt myself turn green. "Uh, Pein...have you seen Hidan drive, un?" I asked timidly, he drives in a angry way and got arrested 2 times for it. "No, but I like him so far." Pein smirked.

"Hell yes!" Hidan jumped into the driver seat. "Road trip with my senpai!" Oh god, I forgot that thing was here. "Tobi, don't you dare...ever in your life touch me, hmm." I warned.

Tobi seemed to ignore me as he chanted, "ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRIPPPP!"

All 10 of us fitted in the truck, and we sped down the road so fast even Kisame puked. Hidan did his best to knock down any zombie we came across and the blood and guts splattered on the window didn't make it any better.

"Were here!" Hidan grinned sadistic way. "Aren't you just a ball of sunshine," Konan muttered darkly.

Personally I never saw the Uzumaki Styles Building. And I wish I hadn't. The building was the only bright orange thing in sight. Since it was a clothing company, it had pictures of people wearing there product. We got out of the truck and I frowned. I lost my hat rack and my clay is on low.

I shrugged, moving into the building.

It was pretty quiet. No music or anything. Not even elevator music. Everything was in silence until we heard a piercing scream.

"Naruto," Itachi and Pein muttered under there breaths. Naruto? Were have I heard that name before? Oh, that stuff in ramen! But clearly this 'Naruto' was a person.

We headed to the elevator, on our way we came across zero zombies, much to our happiness. We got to the top and my heart felt like it was about to pump outta my chest. Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother and his friends were fighting a hoard of zombies. "Are you going to just stand there or help?!" A girl with bubblegum pink hair snapped at us. This girl looks a lot like Sasori-no-danna's ex-girlfriend, Sakura.

I smirked when we started to help, it seemed as if she was a controlling pink-head. We finished off the zombies is record time, no problem. I turned to Pein and he frowned.

"Naruto you dumbass what were you thinking?" He snapped at a blonde haired boy. The blonde boy, Naruto just grinned, wiping off the blood that dripped on his fore-head. "Eh, you know, being a awesome badass." He replied.

Pein's lips twitched, "Are you okay?" I just stared...what kind of connection do they have? "Of course! Yah-I mean Pein!" I narrowed my eyes, he was about to say something...

Itachi headed to Sasuke and took a breath. "Little brother..." He held up his index finger and his middle finger before poking his head, "Stop being so careless, you should of came to Uchiha corp. right away." Itachi smiled. "I hate you." Sasuke said plainly. "Love you too, brother."

Sasuke rolled his bored eyes and moved back towards the pinkette.

"Were heading to a safe zone, coming?" Pein asked Naruto and his two other friends. Naruto's face turned dead serious it wasn't even funny. "My girlfriend...she's in the Hyuuga Labs...and I'm afraid she might be hurt." Pein scoffed, "You have a girlfriend that works at the Hyuuga Labs?"

"She is a Hyuuga and her name is Hinata and there is no way in hell I'm leaving her behind." Naruto replied then added, "Believe it."

"Fine, we go get your girl then we head out to a fucking safe zone?" Hidan inturuppted. "Pretty much." Pein said.

"What are you waiting for? I wanna blow some more bitches up, un." I smirked in a way that made Hidan proud.

* * *

**Good Chapter? I know right. Review! And also...I need two OC's! Care to help me? **

**Name:**

**Backround:**

**Weapons:**

**Skills:**

**Age: **


End file.
